


put that body on me

by stellaviatores



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bickering, Dom Hugh, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaviatores/pseuds/stellaviatores
Summary: Hugh likes to go slow and Paul...doesn't. It's time he took things into his own hands.





	put that body on me

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt on curiouscat: _paul really likes to be rimmed + ride hugh because he's the one who sets the pace_. hope u enjoy, anon!
> 
> title from ed sheeran's [shape of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ), because clearly I used up all my creativity on this fic

If Paul could find fault in Hugh (not that he tries, because Hugh is as close to a saint as people can get), it would be how slow he is in eating him out. There’s the romance of it all, he supposes, but it’s been thirty minutes and his shoulders are getting sore from bracing himself against the mattress, ass in the air while Hugh takes his sweet time licking him open.

“I’m not a fucking Tootsie pop,” he growls, thrusting back against Hugh’s tongue. “Hurry up.”

He can practically hear Hugh’s eyebrows rise. “Something you want to add?”

Paul twists and fixes him with a stern look. “You’ve been down there for ages. Are you trying to tell me I need a prostate exam?”

“Trust me, I’m well acquainted with your prostate. You don’t need it checked out by anyone else.” Hugh sits back on his heels. “And I’m trying to get you to relax, love,” he adds, rubbing up Paul’s calves. “You’ve been so tense lately.”

“You realise you’re just making it worse by teasing,” Paul points out, turning back and burying his face in his pillow. Hugh chuckles and pinches a particularly sensitive spot on Paul’s thigh, making him jump.

“Me? Teasing? You must be mistaken.” His lips chase his fingers, leaving a long, heated kiss achingly close to Paul’s crotch. Paul has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. “Teasing would look something like _this_.”

Suddenly he grabs Paul by the waist and flips them both over, leaving him on the bed and Paul perched awkwardly above him, eyes wide and pupils blown. There’s something so instinctually hot about Hugh using his strength against him, pushing him about with the barest effort; Paul’s legs widen without conscious effort and Hugh grins. “There we go,” he purrs, taking a hand off Paul’s hip to squeeze his dick. “You’re doing so well.”

He can’t stop himself this time and moans, loud enough that a functioning part of his brain thanks Starfleet for soundproof walls. Hugh delicately swirls the head of his cock, gathering pre-cum on his fingers. Once Paul is shaking, wordlessly begging for more, he reaches over to the bedside table and continues to slick his fingers with lube. Finally his hand strays between Paul’s legs and before he can prepare himself there’s thumb massaging his rim, applying the most gorgeous pressure to his sensitive skin. Now this is something Paul could spend hours doing: taking Hugh’s fingers and riding them, just getting off on the feeling of those warm, broad hands taking him apart with a few thrusts. He’s content to do just that but Hugh is shifting, adjusting his hips so his dick is in line with Paul’s hole.

“Ready?” he asks breathlessly. Paul’s quietly pleased that Hugh sounds as wrecked as he feels, voice raspy and dry with want. Paul doesn’t reply, instead pushing down further on Hugh’s fingers until he gets the message. Hugh withdraws, leaving Paul feeling empty and cold for a few moments, but then there’s the most delicious feeling in the universe: Hugh’s cock sinking in to his ass, surprising him with the stretch and burn despite having done this a thousand times before. He’s so full - Hugh is thick and uncut, just big enough for Paul to take comfortably. It takes a minute to seat himself, but the wait is worth it: he feels so good, so whole and right. Hugh’s hands have settled on his hips, the tips of his fingers digging into the softness there possessively. He’s looking at Paul like he’s the most gorgeous man in existence, and with Hugh surrounding him so completely, Paul feels like he is.

When they finally move, it’s in tandem, years of experience timing their motions exactly so that Hugh thrusts up as Paul grinds down. But with his leverage, Paul paces them both: he fucks himself against Hugh with a vigor he didn’t know he even had, his thighs aching as he bounces on Hugh’s cock. To his credit Hugh gives as good as he’s got, pulling Paul’s hips down to seat him further. Finally with just the right angle his dick grazes Paul’s prostate, sending a shiver of pure ecstasy down Paul’s spine.

“Fuck,” he groans, doubling over. Hugh takes the opportunity to bite his flushed neck, leaving a stark, mottling hickey in his wake. The sting makes Paul shudder and bare his neck further, eyes fluttering shut as Hugh’s go dark. Hugh slows down as he works Paul’s neck, biting and sucking and kissing so thoroughly that he knows he’s going to need a round with the dermal regenerator after this. _Or maybe,_  a selfish part of Paul thinks, _we could keep them_. _Let everyone know who you belong to_. He can picture it now: walking to Engineering tomorrow morning with his jacket undone, bruises on full display, marking him as Hugh’s. If possible, he melts further into Hugh’s arms, totally submissive. “Please,” he whispers without really knowing what he needs, “ _please_.”

Hugh pulls off his collarbone and captures his lips instead. It’s sloppy and wet and so filthy that Paul feels himself thrust down further onto Hugh’s cock, no longer riding so much as making sure he stays full. Hugh’s tongue slips past his lips, kissing him properly, messily. Paul’s never been the most graceful kisser but it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t care - all that he can think of is Hugh, Hugh inside him, Hugh claiming him, Hugh holding him and fucking him and taking care of him.

He’s so far gone he can barely warn Hugh that he’s going to come; he just manages to pant out something before it hits him, the most incredible rush spreading from the base of his spine to the tips of his fingers. He goes cold and then very, very warm, the post-orgasm glow swallowing him immediately. Hugh’s still fucking into him, gasping as he gets closer, and when Paul has the wherewithal he brushes his lips against Hugh’s and breathes: “Come for me.”

Hugh does, spectacularly, emptying himself into Paul with a long, deep groan. He’s so beautiful like this: totally wrecked, chest heaving, unguarded just for Paul. Paul collapses and curls up on top of him, revelling in the feeling of Hugh’s softening cock still buried in him. Hugh know how much he loves this and doesn’t object, letting Paul soak in the sensation of being full. He raises a shaky, sticky hand and trails his fingers down Paul’s back, tracing patterns across his skin. It’s nice - so nice that Paul could happily fall asleep like this, surrounded in warmth and the lingering smell of sex.

Except Hugh, being Hugh, laughs. “God, you’re so impatient,” he says, breaking the golden silence between them. “‘I’m not a Tootsie pop’ - seriously?”

“Shut up,” Paul mumbles, nuzzling Hugh’s chest. The sparse hairs tickle his nose but it’s worth it to hide his blush.

“You’re adorable,” Hugh replies. Groping Paul’s ass, he adds: “And gorgeous. The sexiest man I’ve ever met.”

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Paul heaves himself onto his elbows, fully intending to protest - but Hugh beats him to the punch, releasing his ass and poking his nose. Paul splutters and falls against his chest again. “You’re insufferable.”

Hugh hums and wraps his arms around Paul’s waist. “Maybe,” he says. “You love it.”

Paul’s eyelids begin to drop. “I do,” he says against Hugh’s skin. He does - for all his ranting, for all their discrepancies, he adores everything about Hugh. It’s obscene, the lengths he would go to just to keep Hugh smiling. He’ll do anything for this man, which should scare him, but it really doesn’t. He’s known this for years now. If there are universal constants, that must be one of them.

“You know, I’d like my dick back sometime soon.”

Paul whines and wriggles impossibly closer. “Nope,” he mutters, “mine now. I deserve it.”

“For what?”

“ _You_ held out on me.”

“No I wasn’t, I was _preparing_ you -”

“That was teasing and you know it.”

“Oh, you want to talk about teasing? Like _you’re_ not the biggest tease? Listen -”

Paul cuts him off, laughing so hard there are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Hugh continues to rant away, his tone light and ribbing, but Paul has stopped listening. All he needs right now is Hugh beneath him, warm and comfortable, and the soft hum of the ship around them. He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://stellaviatorii.tumblr.com)


End file.
